


Christmas with the Fraser's

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: The last Christmas the Fraser's have as they await the birth of their son with their daughters. A every day in December prompt from Tumblr and #virgagowords





	1. Making Lists

"And a play medical kit for Faith." Claire mumbles as she sits at her desk writing out a shopping list for Christmas. She shifts her body. 8 months pregnant with her and Jamie's third bairn, a much anticipated boy,; she finds sitting in one place troublesome. But, shopping without a list is unthinkable. Pregnancy brain makes making a list mandatory.

"A fire truck for Bree. A bouncy seat for little man." She smiles as she rests her hand on her protruding stomach. Little man was, as yet, unnamed. Jamie wants one thing. She another. The girls were easy. Faith Julia for her mum. Brianna Ellen for his da and mum. But the boy.. She sighs and stretches. She smiles as she writes what she is getting Jamie. He will be so surprised.

Jamie sits in their room doing the same. Three year old Bree sleeping beside him. He grins over at her. She is the spit of him. From her fiery red hair to her fiery temper. His little tomboy. He writes out bow and arrow by her name. A play on, of course. With a muted tip. Tis' just for practice. To get the feel of it. The aiming.

For his firstborn, her mum's mini-me, with her curly brown hair and her whisky eyes, he writes baby alive. Och, a doll that cries and must be feed and changed. Five year old Faith wants her own baby., like mum. He grins.

A son! Oh he adores his daughters. They are daddy's girls and the light of his life. But, a son. He recalls the day, four months ago, that they found out a boy was on the way. The relief they both felt. He was the last. Another daughter would have been welcomed. Truly. But..

For his son, he writes down a carriage. They have one but it was pink with flowers. No, we need a more masculine one. And, as soon as the weather breaks, he intends to introduce his son to Scotland, to the Highlands. Same as he had did his sisters.

And for his wife, his precious Sorcha, weel, her gift was going to be a complete surprise. He can't wait to see her face when she opens it.


	2. Unspoken Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night, a discussion about the baby, a undeniable pull.

She finds her husband in the family room later that day. He sits and watches the tree. The girls are both asleep. She is exhausted too. The pregnancy and the holidays taken a.lot out of her. She takes a seat beside him and rests her head on his shoulder.

They rest against each other, silently, for awhile. They have reached a stage of their marriage where they don't have to speak to hear each other.

"Here Sassanech, let me have your feet."

She happliy stretches out and gives them to him. She loves how he knows she needs her feet rubbed. He folds them between his strong hands and begins to firmly massage them. Her groans have him shifting uncomfortably.

"Tell me Claire. Is it the same carrying a boy?" He watches his son move under his wife's shirt as he works on her achy feet.

"In a lot of ways. But, he is more active then either of the girls were. He seems to be deeper somehow."

He laughs. "Aye Claire, tis' what all men want. To get deeper in."

She giggles with him. He places one hand over her womb. He smiles as his son raises up to greet him.

"How must that feel like?" He wonders and he rubs the part of his son that is touching.

"How to describe it to you? You know what it is like to have a fish on the line and it jerk?"

"Aye."

"At first that is how it feels deep inside me. But later, like now, it is stronger. Like it feels when you are deep inside me. That thrusting. Only more powerful."

Now he is groaning. They hadn't made love properly in weeks. The bairn and her tiredness will not allow it. She meets his eyes in perfect understanding. Again, there is no need for words. She is still exhausted but, a more primal, more powerful energy floats her body. 

Without a word, they take each others hands and head to their bedroom.


	3. Child-Like Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking with momma.

"No! Tis my turn to cut." Bree calls out, her hands firmly planted on her hips. A spot of flour on her nose and another on her cheek complete the adorable picture she makes.

"Your sister is right Faith. You decorate. She cuts." They are making Christmas crisps( cookies). Claire's jobs in this production is to monitor who's turn it is and do the actual baking. She sits beside her daughters. She tears up at the thought of having an eleven month old son at the table next year.

"What is wrong, momma?" Faith has seen her tears. "Was it the argument?"

"I am sorry momma." Bree almost starts crying herself at the thought of upsetting her beloved momma.

"It isn't you girls. It isn't even sad tears. I am just so thankful for you and your da, and coming brother. You make me so happy."

"Even when when we fuss?"

"Yes, even then. I love you girls so much."

"We love you too momma." Faith stops sprinkling and hugs her.

"We sure do." Bree joins them. She hugs both tight. This was what joy is. True joy.


	4. Winter Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff. The first snow falls and the lasses try to prepare for it without their parents help.

"Momma, Da! Wake-up. It is snowing!" Faith's voice finally penetrates the deep fog of their sleep.

"Huh?" Jamie sits up and pushes his thick hair out of his face. "What lass?"

"Snow da! It has snowed!" Bree answers jumping up and down with excitement.

"Wot?" Their momma sits up slowly and leans on Jamie's back as looks towards her daughter's with blearly eyes.

"Seems it has snowed Sassanech. And our lasses already have their winter boots on." He looks them up and down with a smile. They both have their boots pulled over their pj's. "But ye lasses may need a bit more clothing, aye?"

They giggle as they look at each other. Their da joins them and, after a moment to wake-up, so does their momma.

"Let's get you ladies properly dressed for the snow, shall we."


	5. Rosy Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun in the snow.

The lasses and their parents are soon dressed for fun in the snow. They venture out into a world changed overnight. The browns of winter are gone. All is white. Pure and sparkly.

"I hate to mess it up." Faith confesses from the porch looking out at the expanse of snow that covers their yard.

"I dinna mind." Bree runs into the softness without hesitation. Faith follows trying to stay in her sister's footprints.

"Shall we Sassanech?"

"Let's." She takes his arm to keep herself steady. They join their daughters.

"I want to make one for momma." They have made snowman to represent themselves; Bree's a bit smaller then Faiths. 

"Okay Faith. Bottom first." Her da says.

"Not to big." Claire sits on the front stoop holding Bree on what is left of her lap. Her daughter's rosy cheeks are pressed against her chest. 

"We will put the biggest part in the middle." Jamie tells his eldest with a wink.

"I heard that."

"Well momma, baby brother must be represented too."

"I wanna help." Bree climbs down.

Claire watches with a huge smile as her husband and children roll and pat. As Jamie lifts the oversize snow ball onto the base. They make a smaller ball to represent her head. It is a comical snowlady. But a fairly good portrayal of her body right now.

They do their daddy next. Taller then all the others. Snow angels follow. Claire carefully gets down with them. Her angel drawfs all the others. Jamie and both girls help her up.

"Time to go in for a bit. Your rosy cheeks are turning blue." Claire declares after. There are some grumbles but they all head back in.


	6. Early Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early night for the lasses allows time for da to spoil mam.

The girls start to nod off over their dinner plates. After a full day of snow play, the poor lassies are ready for an early night. Jamie hoists them up, one in each arm, and carries them up to bed. He and Claire change them into into their footie pajamas and tuck them in.

"Now to take care of their mam." Jamie says as they slip out of the room.

"Jamie, I am not really up for any love making tonight. I am done in too."

"Twasn't what I was thinking. Come Sassanech, I will draw ye a bath. Warm water, bath salts, a candle or two."

"Oh Jamie, that sounds heavenly." 

She slips into the water and sighs with relief to have her body supported by the water. To give gravity a hand for awhile. And her back a break. 

"Better Sassanech?"

"Oh much." She stretches like a cat and he reminds himself that she is to tired for what his body is telling him it wants.

"Let me get your back." He reaches for the bath mit and starts to scrub her back. She relaxes even further. Within weeks of her due date, her back is given her fits.

He helps her out and wraps a towel around her. He helps her dry the areas she can no longer reach. She slips into a heavy nightgown. When she reaches the bed, he has her lay on her side and gives her back a more through massage. Her soft hums and sighs don't help his libido but, this is about her and their son. When she is completely relaxed, he does her feet. She falls asleep somewhere in the middle.


	7. Nose Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's are awakened by their daughters.

Bree and Faith hold hands in the hall as they plan their entrance into their parents bedchamber. They no they are not allowed to enter if the door is locked. But, it isn't this morning.

They giggle as they turn the nob and sneak over the their parents bed. Faith heads towards her da and Bree to her mum. They each climb up and up farther until they are nose to nose with their parents. 

"Now." Faith whispers to Bree. She nods and they both lower their heads. They both rub their parents respective noses. Giving them nose kisses, Eskimo kisses.

"What is this then?" Jamie says as he reaches up to hold his daughter. Claire is slower and mumbles," Wot?" with closed eyes.

"I believe our daughters which us to wake up Sassanech." 

She opens her eyes and sees Bree staring back at her. "Well, hello my luv."

"Eskimo kisses mum and da." The lassies say together. They bend down and their parents come up and they swiftly rub their noses together. Jamie then does the same with Claire and Bree with Faith. It is their families own unique greeting. The girls then bend over their mum's stomach and rub their noses over the spot where their baby brother is.

"We must include bubby." Bree says.

"Yes," a emotional Claire says. "You ladies want some hot chocolate?"

"Aye mum."

"Yes mum."

"Okay. Let your da and I get up and we will meet you in the kitchen. Love you."

"Love you." Echoes back.


	8. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot chocolate and plans for the day.

"Big marshmallows for Bree. Little ones for Faith. And cinnamon for mum." Jamie seats the mugs in front of his family and joins them at the table. He is the only one who drinks it plain.

"Thanks daddy." The girls chorus. 

"Thank you baby."

"You are welcome. So, board games or stories after."

"Outside and sledding." Faith says.

"No, outside and snowball fight." Bree says.

"Neither." Mum says."we got ice last night. No outside. To dangerous." Groans greet her announcment but they can't argue.

"Board games." From Bree.

"Stories," insist her sister.

"We've all day. Da can't get into work. We will have time to do both."


	9. Quilts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside forts and stories.

Because the ice wouldn't let them make a snow fort, or even step outside, their parents let them make a indoor fort using old quilts and some kitchen chairs.

"You may enter now." Bree solemnly announces to her parents when they are done. It isn't easy for Claire to get her almost full term pregnant body on to the floor and under the quilt fort.

"You may have to hoist me back up with a crane." She whispers to Jamie once she is in. He laughs but, she is dead serious. Being so big with her center of gravity all in front makes routine motions problematic.

"I will see ye safely out Sassanech. No worries". He then turns to his daughters. "Weel lassies, ready for a story?"

"Aye da."

"Weel, there is a spot in the ceter of the Loch that never freezes over. It doesn't matter how cold it gets... The poor lass was cold and tired of eating raw fish. 'Sushi has it's place and all,' she told her husband," But not for every meal...And her promised to let him go if he would built his wife a stove to cook her fish and warm her toes....And that is why that spot ne' freezes. Because the water horse's wife's stove is there."

"Is she a mermaid da?" Bree asks.

"She has to be. Because if she wasn't she couldn't breath.." Faith informs the room.

"Makes sense." Claire says adjusting herself. Jamie tells a few more stories before Claire calls for lunch. Her back and bum need a break and her unborn son needs feed. Jamie helps her up.

"The lasses and I will see to lunch. Ye rest.' She happily takes him up on that.


	10. Snow Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's are snowed in and Claire is having pains. Is it labor?

They wake-up the following morning to see their world transformed again. A fresh metre or so of snow has covered the heavy ice and it is still falling. A true Scottish snow storm. 

"Weel ladies, it looks like no one is going anywhere today." Jamie tells them after carefully venturing out to check the conditions. "We are snowed in."

The Fraser's live deep in the Highlands and their nearest neighbor is more then a kilometre away. The roads are impassable and both, their droveway and vehicles are buried under heavy snow and ice. The girls are excited about this. Their parents not so much. And, it is more then being trapped in the house with two excited girls. Their baby brother is due at any time. 

"Are ye okay, Sassanech? No labor pains?"

"None so far. But, you know it can be anytime. I am going to double check my emergency birthing supplies." He helps her up and watches her gingerly make her way back to their room. He prays his son holds on for awhile longer.

The girls had arrived after verra long labors. Faith, a week late. And Bree five days late. She prays little man follows his big sister's pattern as she looks over the assembled birthing items. A stethoscope and dopler scope. Medical scissors. A scale. Vitamin k. Blankets, sheets, and towels. Even forceps. Though the thought of showing Jamie how to use them, if necessary, terrifies her.

"Stay in a bit long please my son." She says rubbing her stomach. He rose up to meet her with his feet. She is relieved to feel them by her ribs. She had dropped and knew his head was down. But, a home birth in the midst of a snow storm was not ideal.

"What is it mam?" Faith notices. Jamie looks up as does Bree.

"Is it the bairn? Is it time?"

"It just may be." She replies when she can speak again.


	11. Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born.

After an hour of increasingly painful pains, there is no doubt. Little man is on the way. Ready or not.

"But you dinna understand! My wife is in labor. Aye I ken. But...no I get that. Of course not. Our third. Weel of course she does but.. Okay I will." He rings off with frustration. 

"No....luck." She pants out as she breathes through the pain.

"Nae, they say they canna get an ambulance out this way. For true emergencies they are sending the helicoptor. But, birth is nae true emergency. That after two ye ken what to do. To call them back if it becomes an emergency."

"They are right." The vise has let her go and she can talk. "Birth isn't an emergency. We can do this."

"So ye say. Just direct me."

A few hours later.

"Come Sassanech, ye can do this." He holds her up as she walks between contractions. They are coming every three minutes. He has no idea how to check her stage of dilation but, ken's from her increasing pains that it won't be much longer.

"You want to try it!" She almost hisses at him as her body is caught, once again in the power of the contraction. "Oh holy hell." The wide eyed girls watch their mam. They have already been told to pay no attention to anything their mam says until their baby brother is born.

"I would if I could. Breath love. Come. Heee heee heee." She clings to his arms, presses her face against his chest , and does. Her lower body sways and Jamie makes a note to try to provide some counter pressure with the next contraction.

She gets on all fours with the next one, her instinct driving her to the floor. He lowers himself down beside her and presses firmly on her back as the pain shudders through her.

"Ahhh Jamie thank you." She groans out when the pain eases. "He is on my back."

"Will that make delivering him harder?" This is hard enough. To be the sole person responsible for seeing to her pain. No handy anesthesiologist down the hall. But to deliver his son.? He feels a wee faint at the thought.

"I will talk you through it. Oh Christ, here it comes again!" Less then 90 seconds! God help them both.

"Faith, go in me and mam's closet. There is a bag on the floor. It has EBS on the side. Go fetch it. Carefully." She runs off to do it. Bree sits at her mam's head giving her sips of water through a straw.

"Is that?" He has the dopler scope on her heaving stomach. They all four listen to the bird-like thump thump thump, of the baby's heart.

"It is. Sounds exactly right. Listen through the next pain. Listen for any dips or slowing." He does. There isn't any. Little man is ready for birth.

"I---have---to ---push!" She announces a half hour later.

"Should you?" But, she already is and he tucks to her bottom and looks. And sees the first glimpses of his son's hair. More is exposed as she pushes. "Good. Just like that Sassanech. I can see his head." He is awed, his fears forgotten as he watches his son's entrance into the world.

"When his head is fully out, take the nasal bulb and clean his nose and mouth out. Then...oh here we go again." She grunts and then is quiet. Putting all her energy into bringing her son into the world.

"And then take his head and turn his body. The shoulders and all should just slip out. Ohhhh!"

"Okay, his head is out. Don't push." He reaches for the nasal bulb and Faith is there handing it to him. She is a wonder. They both are. Bree is still by her mam's head. She is wiping her sweaty face with a damp rag. Jamie swiftly inserts the bulb into his son's open mouth and sucks. He clears it onto a clean rag and does the same with each nostril. "Clear. Push babe. Let's get him born." His hands are steady as he holds his fragile head. He turns him as his mam pushes. His wee body turns easily as first one shoulder then the other, slips out. The rest of his body quickly follows. He soon holds his son in his hands. He looks down at him shocked. His son returns the look.

"Do I turn him upside down and pat his bottom?' Jamie asks his wife as the baby continues to lay silently on his lap.

"Is he breathing?"

"Aye. But aren't they supposed to cry?"

"He is still getting oxygen from his umbilical cord. Let me see him?"

Jamie gingerly transfers his newborn to his mam. He stares up at her and his big sisters with the same silent intensity. They stare back, loath to break the holy silence. It is a magical moment. Claire runs her hand down his head, covered in chestnut curles down to his tiny toes. She traces the outline of his face and chest. His skin is still covered in the vernix of his first home and no one is in a hurry to bath it away. The cord still pulses providing the last oxygen he will get from her and no one is in a rush to sever it. There is something to be said for home births, Claire thinks as she maintains eye contact with her baby. His eyes are yet to be closed by the drops.

"What is his name mam?" Faith softly asks while stoking her new brothers hair.

"Jamie can we?"

"I saw what ye went through and tis only a week until Christmas. Aye."

"His name is Iosua Brian William Fraser."

"Iosua?" Bree questions.

"Tis the Gailec for Joshua. Joshua is Jesus' Hebrew name." Her da explains.

"Ohhh, I like it. Hi Iosua. I am your sister Bree."

"And I am Faith."

She delivers his placenta without incident. Jamie catches it in a basin. It is only then that Jamie ties Iosua cord and cuts it. And, only then he cries. They weigh and measure him. Jamie carefully records both as well as his time of birth, for his birth certificate. Claire brings him to her breast and nurses him. After a few hours of skin to skin contact, Jamie carefully baths him and puts his first nappie and gown on him. He cleans up his mam and the bed. All five Fraser's then settle in for a much needed rest.


	12. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet conversation between Jamie and Iosua.

The rest of the house sleeps. The girls tucked in their own beds where he has moved them to. Claire in their's. Sleeping the well-earned sleep of someone at the end of a great battle. He ken'd, of course, that labour was intense. But, to be so directly involved showed him just how intense. He is awed by her strength and courage. 

He sits by the window holding his newborn son. He watches him sleep. His eyes flutter under his paper-thin eyelids and he ken's he is dreaming.

"And what do ye dream, my son? Do ye dream of yer mam and her nourishing breasts? Of being squeezed out of the warm wetness of yer first home? Or, sweet Iosua, do ye dream of God, of heaven? Do ye recall what it was like, sweet boy, to be a spark in God's eye?"

Iosua squirms and stretches, opening his bright blue eyes and meet his da's. They just stare at each other. A deep bonding was taking place. A bond that naught could break.

"So, ye have decided to join yer da, huh? Yer mam and sisters sleep. Tis just us lads. I was watching the trees, ye ken. They started out even smaller then ye. But grew tall, strong, and reaching toward heaven. Tis my prayer for ye and yer sisters. That ye will grow strong and healthy, reaching for heaven. Providing shelter for those who need it. Taking what ye need but given back equally. And always living, always, no matter what the storms of live bring. That ye would bend with em'. But never break. With strong roots of family, faith, friends, to be able to stay grounded whilst reaching for yer dreams. I love ye Iosua more then I can ever say. Ye will ne' jen how much until ye hold yer own bairn."

He held him, speaking soft prayers over him until the bairn's hunger caused him to have to wake Claire.


	13. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles, nursing, and conversation.

Iosua woke the whole house fussing his first morning. Jamie had fallen asleep on the chair by the window. He jerks awake, wincing at the sharp pain that went through his neck from his awkward sleeping position. He hears Claire's voice cooing to their son as her clothing is rearranged as she prepares to feed him. The girls come rushing in.

"What is the matter with him?" From Bree.

"Is Iosua okay?" From Faith.

"He is just hungry. Come up here girls and we can talk while I feed him." The girls climb up and Jamie joins them. He holds Faith in his lap as Bree snuggles against her mam's other side. They all watch the baby eat for a few minutes.

"Doesn't that hurt mam?" Bree asks as Iosua ferociously nurses.

"A bit. But not to much."

"If it hurts, why do you do it?" Faith follows up.

"It is better for him. My milk is specially designed for him. Just like it was for both of you."

"We did that?" Bree is fascinated. She gently touches her new brother's soft hair. He grunts and continues to nurse.

"You did. That is one reason you are so string and healthy." 

"Will I be able to do that with my own bairns?" Faith questions.

"You will. When the time comes." Faith looks down at her flat chest and frowns. Both her parents burst out laughing. "They grow. As you grow older and become a woman."

"I don't want to become a woman." Bree declares. "It is a lot of work."

"It is. But being an adult is. It is worth it." Her da says.

"But da, men dinna have to have babies. Mam was in such pain!" He feels her shudder and looks to Claire who is switching sides.

"I was. But, sweet girl, he was worth it. You all were. Birth does hurt," she can't deny it with her children as witnesses," but it is the kind of pain that leads to the best reward. Children. Family. It really is worth it."

"So, it hurt that much to have me?"

"And me?"

"It did. But, as soon as I held you, I forgot all about it. That is the wonder of birth."


	14. Deep Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie's conversations with wee Iosua as they hold him in the deep night. I see Jamie's in Gailec.

"He has his daddy's eyes. My nose. My hands. His daddy's mouth. He is so us. Just like his sisters are. Oh Iosua, take the best of us. Your daddy's courage. Your sister Bree's spirit. Your sister Faith's compassion. And from me, dear son, my love of adventure. Never be satisfied. Always keep searching, striving. Hold your ground. When you are right, never let anyone, even your daddy and I, convince you otherwise. Oh Iosua, what will you see that we never will? You hold the future, way beyond your daddy and I's, lifetime. Make it a good one."

"Little Iosua, ye are a brawl lad. Aye, ye are. Ye have a big responsibility on those tiny shoulders. Sorry son. Ye will carry on the Fraser name. It is a strong name. I can give ye that much son. A name that goes back hundreds of years. A clan that is still strong. A grand family. Two sisters that already adore ye. And yer mam, oh wee Iosua, ye have the world's best mam. Look for a lass, when it is time, that has your sister's spirit and yer mam's tenacity. One that causes yer heart to beat faster nae just yer cock to harden. And ye will have chosen well. I have so much to teach ye about being a nan. Thanks be to God, I learned from the best. Yer grandda Brian and my Godfather Murtagh. They taught me so I can teach ye. And then ye can teach yer son, and he, his."

Jamie and Claire's thoughts as they hold the bairn in the deep of the night. I see Jamie speaking this in Galiec.


	15. Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children and their parents, head outside.

"Do ye think it is safe?" Jamie frets as he prepares the lasses to go outside. Claire is doing the same with Iosua.

"He will be up against the heat of my body, in layers, out of the wind." Claire plans on watching her family play in the snow from the safety of the roofed porch. "I will not stay out long but, we both need fresh air too." The storm that had necessitated Iosua's home birth has finally let up and it is both warm enough and the snow soft enough, to allow the cabin fevered children outside.

"Aye. He is just so wee."

"I know Jamie. I promise it will be okay." She slips socks under his sleep suit. His chest is also covered with an onsie. Over this, she places his snow suit. A woolen hat covers his head.

"Don't forget his mittens, mam." Faith brings them to her.

"Thanks luv." She slips them over his curled fists. Jamie helps slip the baby into his front carrier, where he lays flush against his mam's chest. She feels his feet and legs curle up. He always thinks he is back in the womb while in his carrier. It makes her smile as she inspects her daughters. They are also dressed in their heavy snow suits. Boats on their feet, hats tied tight under their chins, and their own mittens on their hands.

"We are ready." Bree states.

She sits on the rocking chair, gently rocking the sleeping baby as she watches her daughters and husband play. They throw snow balls at each other. They make a small snow man to represent their brother. Jamie pulls them around the yard in a sled. They make snow angels. 

Claire keeps a close eye on all of her children. She watches the girls lips for signs they are getting to cold. She listens to the sound of Iosua's breathing. So when he starts to wake, she knows it immediately. His rooting mouth tells her what he needs.

"I am going in to nurse the baby. No more then thirty more minutes girls."

"But mam."

"I ain't cold."

"You can come in now." She arches her eyes at them as she jiggles their brother. They stop complaining. "Thirty minutes Jamie."

"Aye Claire. Come lasses. I will take ye around the yard again." Their giggles follow her inside.


	16. An Old Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie tells the story of the wise men to his children.

"Tell us a story da!" Bree bounces around like a yo yo at his feet.

"I told you the extra marshmallows were a.bad idea." Claire says with a laugh. She sits nursing Iosua as Jamie deals with the hyped up children. After all, he was the one who snuck extra marshmallows into their coco. He grins ruefully at her and swoops one daughter up with each arm. 

"Okay. But ye lasses must be still and quiet. Iosua is falling to sleep." Faith looks over his shoulder at her brother.

"He ain't sleeping. He is eating."

"Isn't. And that is how he falls asleep." Claire corrects with a smile.

"Can ye lasses be still?" Their da asks.

"Aye da." 

"Okay. Then I will tell you an auld tale." He sits Bree down beside Claire and takes a seat with Faith on her other side. With everyone snuggled together, he begins.

"Twas a long time ago. A time before cars, phones, even running water inside. And the world was still. Almost like everyone was holding their breath at the same time. Some wise men, we would call them astronomers for they studied the stars, weel, they found an unusual star in the skies. A star they had naught seen before. These learned men knew it meant something, that it was a message from heaven. So, they studied the ancient writings. They found out this star heralded the birth of a king, a king unlike any before or after Him. So, they decided to follow the star. To see where it stopped, ye ken. It stopped over a little town named Bethlehem. They ken'd that they had found the King. So they brought Him the presents the had brought Him. Gold, frankincense, and myrrh."

"Like everyone brought presents for Iosua?" Faith asks.

"Yes kinda like that."

"But, they brought nappies and blankets. Dinna Jesus need those too?" Bree inquiries.

"He did. But His mam already had those."

"But, it seems strange presents for a new baby." Bree says.

"He wasn't just any new baby. They ken'd that. Gold showed His royalty. Showed He was a King. Frankincense showed His Deity, that He is God."

"What about myrrh da?" Faith asks.

"Weel, myrrh was used to anoint bodies for burial. So, the myrrh foreshadowed His death."

"But, he was just a baby." Faith looks to their own Iosua, asleep on her mam's chest," just an innocent baby."

"I ken. But, He would grow to be a man that would die but, would not stay dead."

"That is Easter." Bree says with a long yawn.

"Aye lass, a tale for another time. Now, tis time for bed." He picks up Bree and Faith follows them into their room. Claire smiles at the sound of the Gailec prayers drifting out. Jamie's faith was one of the things she loves must about him.


	17. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie comforts his fussy son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Two in one day. It is because I am not posting on Tumblr tomorrow. Doing the ban.

"What is it, little man? Yer mam just feed ye and she must spend time for yer sisters. We dinna wish them feeling left out." He bounces the screaming baby on his lap as his wailing gets louder. Jamie is at a loss. Bouncing always worked for the lasses. But, Iosua was having none of it. His screams just increased.

"Give yer da a break. I dinna ken how to help."

"Take him down to his nappie and place him against your chest." Claire calls from the other room where she is tucking the lasses in. So he does. The poor bairn tries to pull his legs up to his chest.

"Ye want back in, do ye? Sorry lad. The closest ye will come is yer marriage bed and that isn't for many a year." His wailing slows down a bit at the comforting presence of his da's heartbeat. "I pray ye meet a lass like yer mam. She is a tough one. Nae the meek and obedient type. But that isn't so bad. Spirit, ye ken, can be a verra good thing. She is also loving, and kind. And so verra smart. Yer da is a learned man but yer mam has me beat for miles." He had started walking around instinctively swaying. The lad still cries.

"Sing to him." Claire calls out.

"Sing to him. But, ye ken I haven't the voice?"

"I ken it doesnt matter to him. The vibrations sooth."

"And, what should I sing?"

"I don't know. Something Christmas."

"Something Christmas. Okay mo' chaired, guard those fragile ears. Here goes.

"Oh tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy. Comfort and joy." He sang the same lines over and over because with the first woobly note, his child stopped crying. Out of shock, he thought. But, it was working. So, he kept it up as he bounced him. He felt when the bairn gave into sleep. His body relaxed against him, all those little muscles slack. He keeps singing softly as he moves him to his bassinet. He gently lays him down in it.


	18. Timeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eternal moment

Christmas is all rush. Hurry and get presents brought. Hurry and get them wrapped. Hurry and bake. Hurry or we will be late for the children's pageant practice. Hurry hurry hurry!

But, there are moments in the middle of the hustle and bustle that transcend time. Where time seems to stop. Moments where eternity seems as close as the next breath. Jamie experiences one of those timeless moments a week before Christmas. The lasses are snuggled in Claire and his bed. Iosua lays between them. They all are fast asleep in their Christmas footie pj's. Faith and Bree hold hold hands across their brother's body, keeping him safe and warm. They all three have the sweetest smile on their faces. He is tasked with seeing them settled in their own beds while Claire is showering. But, is hesitant to break the moment. To disturb the sweetness of the bond they share.

"They are ours, Claire's and I's. But, we are just trusted caretakers. God has gifted them to us for a short time. Such amazing faith he has in us to do right by them. Such an awesome responsibility! But, just when we are feeling overwhelmed, He gifts us with moments like this. A glimpse of heaven. And all is peace again." Jamie thinks as tears of joy flow. He feels Claire walk up behind him and prepares to tell her why she hadn't moved them. There is no need. She feels it too. The timelessness of the moment. Her arm goes around his side, as her head rest on him. They stand at the brink of eternity, together.


	19. Inside Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Christmas traditions

Claire places the elf carefully on the girls bedside table, the one between their beds. It was one of their family traditions, an inside joke. The girls believe in Father Christmas but, not really the elf that sends messages back to him. But, as she had heard Faith whisper to Bree,' Ye canna be to careful.' So, she and Jamie move him around the house from the day after Thanksgiving until Dec 26th. And, the girls are noticeably better behaved. She smiles down at them, sleeping like angels before slipping out to join her husband and son.

"Who's turn is it to wear the hat?" Jamie asks his daughters the next morning.

"Faith's." Bree promptly says. They know better then to tell fibs this time of year.

"Aye, and so it is." He slips the Father Christmas hat on his eldest. It is another inside joke. The weeks before Christmas, the bairns take turns wearing his hat and, therefore, gets to give little gifts to the others. A way for the Fraser's to teach their children the importance of giving. The gifts aren't expensive, mostly gifts of service. A bed made. A floor cleaned. A book read.

"Mam, can Iosua wear the hat tomorrow?" Faith asks.

"But Faith, how can he give gifts?" Bree asks.

"He can give us love and cuddles." Faith promptly replies. Her parents beam. Lesson learned. 

"I think that is an excellent idea Faith." Claire says.


	20. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bairns visit Father Christmas

It is the little things. The smell of cinnamon and pine. The Christmas carols playing everywhere. Crisps cooling in the kitchen awaiting little hands to decorate them. The solemn silence as they stand, awed, before the living nativity. And now this. Getting Iosua dressed for his first visit with Father Christmas.

They dress him in a green body suit with white snowflakes all over it. Red socks and his own miniature Father Christmas hat. The girls also wear green with red ribbons in their hair. The pictures will be adorable if Iosua will submit to them.

They arrive early. Iosua has just been nursed and his nappie changed. He is in a good of mood as a week old baby placed on a stranger's lap can expect to be. 

"Awww, he is brand new." Father Christmas is amazed at the tiny bundle he has been entrusted with.

"Aye, a week today." Jamie replies.

"His name is Iosua. That is Gailec for Joshua." Faith adds helpfully.

"And Joshua is Jesus' Hebrew name." Bree adds.

"Weel, ye lasses are quite bright. Yer brother canna speak for himself. Can ye tell me what he may want for Christmas?" The lasses are standing on either side of him as he cradles their sleeping brother. The elf, that is the photographer, snaps away. Oh, these pics are going to be so precious!

"Weel, he doesn't do much but sleep, eat, and get his nappie changed. So, maybe something to snuggle with." Bree says.

"Aye, a lovie. He needs a lovie." Faith agrees.

"A grand choose. What about ye lasses? What can Father Christmas bring ye?"

"I want a bike, without trainers." Faith declares. Father Christmas looks to her parents. At their subtle nod, he answers.

"Aye lass. Have ye been good?"

"I have truly."

"And ye lass. What can Father Christmas bring ye?"

"I want a building set. And nae in pink and purple. Brown like wood. I am gonna built my own log cabin."

After another nod from Jamie and Claire, he agrees that Father Christmas can bring that.

"And have ye been good?"

"I sure have. I wiped mam's face when Iosua was being born. Labor is sae hard work, it is." The photo elf captured his look of shock perfectly. Oh yes, these pictures are perfect.


	21. The Color of Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Jenny meets Iosua.

The Fraser's stopped to get lunch for their hungry lasses and give Claire a chance to feed Iosua. They had just sat down and Jamie was handing the food out, when a very recognizable voice calls out.

"Jamie! And ye have the bairn!" Jenny Murray stops beside them, her arms ladened with last minute Christmas presents. "I thought ye wasn't bringing him out until Christmas?"

"We wanted to get his picture made with Father Christmas." Claire explains. Jenny joins them reaching her hands out for her nephew. Claire hands him over.

"Oh my, look at ye! Ye are brawl lad. So.much Fraser in ye. He has our da's nose and ears, Jamie." She.looks up from her nephew's face, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. Those soft brown eyes the color of warmth. The color of warm taffy. "He would be so verra proud of ye, Jamie." 

"Thank ye sister." Iosua, realising the breasts he is held against aren't his mam's, starts to fuss and.the.moment is broken. Claire reaches for him. The.girls reach for their kid's meals. Jamie gives his sister a side hug. Claire smiles.at them all.

"I am so glad you ran into us Jenny. That you got to see Iosua before Christmas."

"Me too Claire. I canna believe Jamie delivered him."

"He did Auntie Jenny. Faith and me helped."

And they awe her with the story of Iosua's birth. 

"Weel, ye will have a tale for yer grandbairns. And to tell over the yule log Christmas Day."

"That we will." Jamie says with a laugh.


	22. Fresh Baked Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragments of conversations as the children help their parents bake.

"Where are the sprinkles?"

"It is my turn to roll."

"Can Iosua have some cookie dough mam?"

"No, don't feed yer brother."

"He can only have mam's milk Bree."

"The timer. Jamie pull them out please."

"No! Your da Faith. I don't want you burned."

"Yes they are cool enough to put in the tin now."

"Yes, you can share that one with your sister since it is broke."

"No! He can't have the baked cookie either."

"Ye bloke-heid."

"Mam, da, Faith is calling me names."

"Time for naps. Everyone go lay down. Yes, you to Faith."


	23. Slippery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of caroling.

"Be verra careful Sassanech. It is verra slippery out there." He holds on to her arm with the arm not supporting his son, snug and secure in his front carrier against his da's chest. The lasses wait behind them. Jamie will see each safely down their icy porch. They are heading out to deliver Christmas crisps and a carol or two to their neighbors.

"I want to sing," The First Noel." Faith declares as they walk carefully to the first house, Mrs. Crook's.

"Okay. Bree can pick the other song." Claire says.

"Jingle Bells." She promptly announces.

Mrs. Crook, a widow celebrating her first Christmas alone, is thrilled with the Fraser's gift of treats and song. As well as, her first glimpse of Iosua's even if it is only his wee forehead.

They get the same reaction from all their neighbors. Even with Jamie's tune deaf singing voice. The sweet soprano of the lasses as well as, Claire's alto overcome it.

"Do ye think Iosua will be able to sing mam? Or will he take after da?" Bree asks as they head home.

"Hey!" Jamie pretends offense.

"Ye ken ye canna sing da. But, ye tell the best stories." Faith offers.

"And give the best horse rides." Bree adds.

"And gave me the best children. And the making of them.." Claire trails off and meets her husband's eyes. It is suddenly warmer. But, they have a month before they can do a thing about it.


	24. Bedsheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas Pageant is held.

It is Christmas Eve. The Fraser's are getting ready to take their little angels to preform in the Christmas pageant.

"Mam, I can't find my halo." Faith calls out from her room.

"I have it Faith. But, I can't find my wings."

"Please help them.Jamie." Claire was attempting to feed Iosua before they head out.

"Aye. Come lasses. Let's get it together." He soon has them sorted. In their white dresses to by covered by their angel robes made of old white bedsheets. He carries these and two halos and pairs of wings out to the car. Claire zips the children into their outwear and they all head to church.

"I still say Iosua should play Jesus. He even has his name." Faith says from the backseat.

"It wouldn't be safe. A baby doll is safer." Claire reminds her.

"True Faith. Remember Martha dropped the doll in our last practice." Bree adds.

"Oh right."

"Okay children." Mrs Fitz, the pageant director gets their attention. "Remember, ye dinna have to be perfect. As.long as ye tell the story." She gathers them in a circle and prays with them. 

Mary and Joseph, played by Martha and Sean, both 7, take seats in the front under the stable and by the manger. The doll representing Jesus, already in place.

"Shepherds, I've some good news from God. There is a new born baby in Bethlehem. He is the Savior. The Messiah. His mam has Him wrapped in clothe and placed Him in a manger. Go check Him out." Faith, playing Gabriel, announces to the younger boys playing the shepherds. Bree stands behind Mary and Joseph, keeping watch. She has no lines but that doesn't stop her.

"Dinna ye think ye oughta feed Him." She loudly stage whispers to Mary.

"Huh?" Poor Martha replies.

"The baby. Jesus. Ye canna starve the Saviour. My mam feeds my.baby brother all the time. Ye just hold him up to yer chest."

A baffled but willing, Martha does. She lifts the doll and holds it to her chest and an awww, runs through the congression.

"Well, that was..."

"Sweet. And a.bit more life like then the baby just laying there." Jamie says with a chuckle later that night.


	25. Celebration!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and the true reason for the season.

"It is Christmas!" The girls excited voices wake their parents very early the next morning.

"Aye. Give yer mam.and I a moment."

"Aye da." 

They climb out of bed. Claire feeds Iosua and Jamie changes his nappie as Claire gets herself together. A newborn that nurses every two hours isn't conductive to being able to jump.out of bed at first light. But, they soon join their excited lasses around the tree.

"Okay Faith and Brianna, ye ken the routine. Ye only open one present here. The rest with yer cousins and Aunts and Uncles at Lallybroch."

"Aye da." They climbed under the tree and found the ones they had brought for each other and Iosua. Faith had gotten Bree a pair of new mittens. "Cause ye are always lossing yers." She explains.

Bree had brought Faith a fancy pair of slipper socks. "Cause ye feet are always cold." They had gifted their brother with a shirt that says "Be careful how ye treat me. I've crazy sisters and will tell on ye." Jamie laughs aloud when he reads it. "We must place this under his sleep suit. Yer Auntie Jenny will love it."

"And why are we all gathered today?" Ian addresses the bairns seating around the Christmas tree in Lallybroch's great room.

"Cause it is Jesus' birthday." His eldest Wee Jamie answers.

"Aye. So, before we get to presents, yer Uncle Jamie is going to read the true Christmas story to ye."

"About the time Caeser Augustus ordered a census to be taken throughout Europe...So Joseph went from the Galilean town of Nazareth up to Bethlehem in Judah., David's town, for the census. As a descendant of David, he had to go there. He went with Mary, his fiancee', who was pregnant.

While they were there, the time came for her to give birth. She gave birth to a son, her firstborn,. She wrapped Him in a blanket and laid Him a manager because there was no room in the hostel.

There were sheepherders camping in the neighborhood. They had set night watches over their sheep. Suddenly, God's angel stood among them and God's glory blazed around them. They were terrified. The angel said" Don't be afraid. I'm here to announce a great and joyful event that is meant for everyone, worldwide. A Savior has just been born in David's town, a Savior who is Messiah and Master. This is what you are to look for:a baby wrapped in a blanket and lying in a manger."

At once the angel was joined by a huge angelic choir singing God's praises.

Glory to God in the heavenly heights, Peace to all men and women on earth who please Him.

As the angel choir withdrew into heaven, the sheepherders talked it over. "Let's get over to Bethlehem as fast as we can and see for ourselves what God has revealed to us." They left, running, and found Mary and Joseph, and the baby lying in the manger. Seeing was believing. They told everyone they met what the angels had said about this child. All who heard the sheepherders were impressed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: The bible passage is from Luke 2, Eugene Peterson's The Message translation.


	26. Quick Movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presents are opened.

Rabbie, the Murray's and Fraser's friend Mary's son, was dispatched to play Father Christmas, and took a seat under the tree and grinned at the anxious children. At four and ten, he is both old enough to tease the younger children and young enough to be filled with the same excitement.

He pulls a stack of gifts to him with a quick, practiced movement. He selects one for each of the bairns and places them in the reaching hands. The sound of tearing paper quickly fills the room.

"Look Faith! It is a dinosaur!" Bree excitedly shows her sister the growly T-Rex. Faith smiles at her while cradling the baby doll still in it's package. "What did Iosua get da?" Jamie had been handed his son's present to open.

"A wee teddy bear." He holds it up for his daughters to see.

"Wee! Da that bear is bigger than Iosua!" Faith says with a laugh.

They soon have the pile of presents opened. Wrapping paper and ribbon fill the room. Dolls, stuffies, cars and trucks, and Bree's requested medical kit, are now possessions. As well as, new clothes, boots, and outer wear. Bree is playing Dino battle with her cousin Wee Jamie, who also received a dinosaur. Faith and Maggie are mothering their dolls. Rabbie is programing his new phone. Iosua sleeps through it all. His belly is full and he is against his mamma. Jamie, Jenny, Ian, Mary, and Claire observe the chaos with broad smiles.

And Christmas is a success.


	27. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is treasuring the moment.

Claire watches her daughters.play with their cousins and can't help imagining, daydreaming of the day that Iosua will join them. She knows how fast they grow, these children of hers, of her and Jamie's. She can still feel a newborn Faith and Bree in her arms. Can still picture the first time Faith held Bree with a cry of 'my baby'! And now they are six and four and have a brand new brother.

She knows she needs to treasure, like Mary did that long ago first Christmas, this time with Iosua. That she will blink and he will be walking. Blink again and he will be out of nappies. Again and he will be in school. But, right now, he is a wonderful soft weight against her chest. Right now he still smells of the wonderful newborn scent. Right now, he is still her baby boy enjoying his first Christmas from the safety of her arms. Surrounded by his family.


	28. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children head out to play. Jenny and Ian have news.

"Wait a moment young lady. Where is your scarf?" Claire stops Bree from running after wee Jamie. The children are going out to play in the new fallen snow.

"Here mam." She pulled it out of the deep pocket of her snow suit. "I was gonna use it for the snow man." 

"I will find one for that. You will not be using your new scarf to wrap around a snowman's neck."

"Yes mam."

Jenny finds a few old scarves and the children are sent out, under the supervision of Rabbie, to play. The adults sit in the holy silence in front of the fireplace. Claire nursing Iosua as Jamie absently rubs her feet. Jenny and Ian grin at each other and Ian nods at her.

"While it is quiet I've something to tell ye."

"Yes sister." Jamie says.

"Next year Iosua will not be the youngest bairn around the tree. We are pregnant."


	29. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to Jenny's news.

Jamie jumps up and gathers his sister in a bear hug. She laughs and cries as she hugs him back.

"How long have ye ken'd?"

"A week. We waited to tell ye without bairns interrupting." Ian answers. His wife is still overwhelmed by the emotions of the moment and holds tight to her brother, crying silently.

"It is such great news! Iosua will have a cousin close to his age to play with. And, if it is a boy, we will have a lot of clothes to pass down." Claire says as she lifts her son up and rubs his back seeking a burb.

"Aye." Jenny says from Jamie's arms. He has started to sway with her. They are almost dancing. "But, I've a feeling it is a lass."

"Two girls and a boy each. Perfect." Claire answers just as Iosua loudly burbs. "And Iosua agrees." They all burst out laughing.


	30. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading hone

"I knew there was something about Jenny. If I wasn't so distracted, I would have figured it out." Claire comments. They are heading home with their three bairns sleeping in the back seat. Faith's head leans up against Iosua's carseat. Bree's head rests against Faith. It brings a lump to Claire's throat to see them, happy, healthy and peaceful. Their family.

"Aye, we would have. It is such a blessing our growing family."

"It is. New babies. An echoe that will reverberate long after we are gone. Imagine what they will see and know that we never will."

"And their bairn's and their bairn's bairns."

"Our great-grandchildren. Do ye think we will be around to see them?"

"Aye. From here or heaven. But, tis a long way off. First we will see Katherine or wee Ian."

"Yes. I agree with her. I believe it will be Katherine."

"Aye. An opposite echo of Iosua here. Right and proper that he would have a baby cousin that is a lass that he is tasked to look out for. Like Faith and Bree will him."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Naught in the last hour."

"Well, I do."

"As I do ye." They pull up at home.


	31. Fuzzy Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's enjoy an eternal moment with their children.

They carry in their sleeping children and their gifts. Claire nurses Iosua as Jamie brings in the last of the bairn's Christmas haul. She then helps him prepare them for bed. 

They slip them out of their jeans and sweaters and into warm flannel nightgowns and fuzzy socks over their snow-chilled feet. They slip them under their comfy bedspreads. 

"It feels eternal, doesn't it?" Jamie whispers as he and Claire watch them sleep. "Like the will always sleep in flannel, Christmas night, under our roof."

"It does." She rests her head on his shoulder. "But, we will blink and it will be our grandbabies sleeping here and our children and their spouses watching and thinking the same."

"So, we need to soak it all in. The last Christmas that they will be six, four, and a newborn."

"Yes." So, they do. As Claire cradles Iosua against her, they watch their daughters sleep as Christmas day turns into Boxing day.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my little every day in December Christmas prompt story. I enjoyed writing domestic, settled, fluffy Frasers. Happy New Year everyone.


End file.
